


death is an old friend

by AwkwardGenZKid



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Death, Hurt Tony Stark, Sad, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is dying basically, death is nice, im venting, sorry about this, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardGenZKid/pseuds/AwkwardGenZKid
Summary: What would have happened if no one had come to save Tony from Siberia?Who would save him?Would anyone?Or would an old friend come and bring him home?





	death is an old friend

It’s cold.

 

That’s all he really feels.

 

It’s cold and he’s angry.

 

No, no, not angry. Sad. Disappointed. Betrayed.

 

Yep. Sounds about sight.

 

The bunker is bleak. It cold and bleak. He lays in the armour he build to protect himself, it’s only fitting is he dies in it. He feels the blood slowly clogging up his throat, but he can’t find it in himself to care. Why care? Why care about a bit of blood when he will be dead soon.

 

He laughs. It’s bitter and hollow and cold. But it’s a laugh.

 

“ _Is_ _everything_ _a_ _joke_ _to_ _you?_ ”

 

He can hear the words that were spat at him all those year ago clearly. He remembers the way that no one stopped ~~Steve~~ ~~Captain~~ ~~America~~ Rogers. No one stopped him from spitting venomous words into his face, not caring if it’s acid burned into his heart. No one told him to calm down when he started to try to fight him. No one tried to help. Because nobody cared.

 

Why care?

 

Caring gets you killed. He, himself is the proof. Caring got him freezing to death in a Siberian bunker. It got him watching his parents murder. It got him to watch his ‘best friend’ walk away with the murderer.

 

His chest is caved in. His heart is stuttering, barely able to pump the blood needed to fix the open wounds scattered amongst his body.

 

He aches.

 

It hurts.

 

He lays on the ground as he feels the sweet breath of death dance across his frozen skin. He smiles to the ceiling, accepting his faith. He smiles at her, he has met her before but this time, the time is feels like she is finally bringing him with her. She looks sad. She doesn’t want to take him yet. He has so much left to do but he begs. Begs for release. Who is she to refuse such a tortuous request? Still, he begs.

 

He always thought he’d go out in a blaze of glory. In mid battle. Maybe, as he saves the world, or a country, or even just a person.

 

Instead, he lies in a Siberian bunker, alone, betrayed and hurt. His best friend lying in a hospital bed, paralysed from the waist down. His best girl running a business because she doesn’t let pathetic things get in her way. His ~~team~~ rivals off dancing to themselves because they won. They won the war. They won the war but don’t think about what s been lost. Don’t think about what’s been destroyed. Everyone joins a fight with the expectation of a win. But when one team wins, another loses. Even the winners lose. It’s not fair. It’s life.

 

He gasps. He feels deaths hands grip his in an icy grip. He feels the cold sink into his lungs. His head, once a mess of ideas, clouded by snowdrops. He sees her again. Death. She is beautiful. She is welcoming. She is an old friend. She pulls him into her arms and holds him tight. He doesn’t let go of her.

 

He’s known since he was a child, that while life wasn’t fair, death was. Life was brutal. Forcing people to live in it while suffering. Life doesn’t care about the people. Death does. Death would hold you and reassure you that everything’s gonna be ok. She would whisper “ _if_ _you_ _wanna_ _go_ , _let_ _go_. _If_ _you_ _wanna_ _stay_ , _hold_ _on_.”

 

He chose the former.

 

As his grip to reality slips and death grins into their embrace, he finally feels home.

 

In her hold.

 

He feels it still.

 

He is cold.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry. im sad and this just happened. lol sorrrrrrry. it is 2:14am and I regret nothing.
> 
> xxx


End file.
